User blog:JSwift/Grading the Psycho Series - Episodes 1-10
So about a month ago, I made a list of my five least favorite characters in the series just before the series wrapped up, in fact. Turns out my statement of Jesse possibly being the main villain eerily came to fruition... depending on the perspective you take anyway. But nonetheless, back with another list. This time, I'm grading the Psycho Series over the next few days, starting with episodes 1-10, then tomorrow, it'll be 11-20 and so on. So, without further ado, here is how I grade episodes 1-10 of the Psycho Series 1. Psycho Dad Destroys Xbox The destruction is pretty basic, XBOX 360 gets torched and then shattered. But, it's still an entertaining introduction to the series so while it may not be great compared with subsequent videos, it's still a fun, brief thing to go back and re-watch every now and then. Grade: B 2. Psycho Brother's Filming Freakout Not a strong follow up to the original. The camera smashing was pretty cool, but that's about all I can say. The build up to the destruction takes way too long and the background music doesn't help too much. Not the worst video in the series, not nothing much to see aside from a camera getting smashed. Grade: C- 3. Psycho Dad Axes Laptop "Two million views, and how long ago?" The build up to it wasn't great, but at least the destruction was worth it. The aftermath with Psycho Dad forcing Jesse to take the shattered laptop back to JT was entertaining. Of course, I would have liked to see what happened after JT was chasing down Jesse, but still, not bad. Entertaining. Solid destruction. Grade: C+ 4. Psycho Brother Clips Head Just two minutes of pointless arguing and nothing going on. Forgettable. JT cuts off Jesse's hair, arguing for two minutes. The end. Not much else to say about it. Grade: F 5. Psycho Dad Shreds Video Games Great build up! Great destruction! Great reaction! Great aftermath! Loved it! the payoff was worth it, and the timing was great. For me, this was definitely one of the classics of the series. Granted, it's not as destructive as later videos, but still, this is the most viewed video on the channel for a reason. Grade: A- 6. Psycho Kid Smashes TV A decently strong follow up to the previous installment, but I felt that it could have been better with the build up. The video doesn't get good until Jesse threatens to smash the TV and says that his father loves the TV more than it does him. Destruction is satisfying, but could have been better. Grade: B- 7. Psycho Dad Drowns Xbox Build up is strong, but I can't help but feel that this is basically "Breaks Xbox" part 2. The post-destruction aftermath also isn't that great. Overall, not a bad video. I do think though, that it could have been better. Grade: C 8. Psycho Dad Wrecks Car Awesome destruction here. and the aftermath is absolutely hilarious. Psycho Dad really took it to another level here. Falls just short of a classic (and it would have been had they not failed with the tree that was supposed to fall on the car), but still a lot of fun. Grade: B+ 9. Psycho Kid's Halloween Bloodbath It's amusing and entertaining, but there's no destruction and the video is just too short. They could have done better for Halloween (and in fact, WOULD do better). Not necessarily a shining moment in the series. Grade: D+ 10. Psycho Dad Chainsaws Xbox One Oh joy, another Xbox getting destroyed. This is basically a combination of episode 1 and episode 9. The destruction is fine and Jesse's post-destruction freakout is great, but this one doesn't necessarily stand out considering it's rehashing at least two previous videos for me. Grade: C- Tomorrow: Episodes 11-20 Category:Blog posts